1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to searchlights, and more particularly, to a control apparatus and method for controlling searchlights.
2. Description of Related Art
Searchlights are widely used for local illumination. A typical searchlight, such as, one used on a stage, may require that it be manually controlled to illuminate a target object according to the movements of the target object. Such manual control method is inconvenient. In other cases, a searchlight may be powered to constantly rotate or tilt. However, in this method, the searchlight can not move according to movements of the target object.